Detective abhijeet
by vineetnegieight
Summary: no words to say just read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hello friends, how are you all.

This is my first story es chapter me C.I.D. ke jada scene nahi hai but next chapter mai hongea. And next chapter will be the story.

In a shop of a jewellery there was a boy working and suddenly he saw out of the window and noticed a lady standing in front of a shop on the opposite side of the street. After finishing his work quite 15 or 20 min he saw that the lady was standing there only and looking at the ashes of the dead and some photographs of grave stones.

At the same time an American enters the shop.

Boy: 'Good morning sir', 'May I help you.

American: 'I' did like to look at some rings.

Boy: Is there any particular kind you have in mind.

American: 'I guess not', Just show me some.

Boy: This is the most beautiful ring with diamonds and rubies set in the shape of flower.

American: I like the ring but it's price is too high. Can you show me some other ring!

Boy: Yes.

The boy turned to take the tray out of the safe and when he turn back to put the tray on the counter he saw that the diamond and ruby ring has disappeared.

Boy: Please give me the ring that you take from the safe.

American: I haven't Take any ring.

Boy: So where is that diamond and ruby Ring.

American: I don't known.

At the same time the owner of shop came.

Owner: Where is the ring?

Boy: When I turn to take the ring tray out of the safe and turn quickly back I saw that the ring was disappeared.

Owner: Disappeared! How?

Boy: I think this American customer has stolen the ring.

Owner boy ko kehta ha American ke talashi lena ka leya. American ke pass ring nahi nikalti our fir woh shop se chala jata ha.

After some time a lady enter into the shop and take a packet from her handbag of a cheap jewelry brooch and say:-

Lady: 'Could you repair this for me.

Boy: I am sorry madam we does not do repairing.

Lady: oh! Sorry.

When the lady was leaving the shop then:-

Boy: One moment madam.

Boy: 'I said plz stop'. If you will not stop I will press the alarm and the door will be locked.

Lady: yes.

Boy: kindly hand me the ring that you have put in the left hand pocket of your coat.

The lady give the ring back to the boy and then the police came and take the lady and American to the jail.

Now the real owner of shop came Mr regnier and say thanks to A.C.P. sir and Abhijeet sir.

Now it's time to go in flash back.

In bureau

All the officers are working and then the A.C.P. came in the bureau and go to his cabin and then call abhijeet.

Abhijeet: yes,sir.

A.C.P.: abhijeet aaj kal Mumbai me jewellary shops me bahut choriya ho rahe ha. Es kea pichea bahut badi gang ka haat ha to hame us gang ko pakadnea kae liyea plan banana hoga.

Abhijeet: ok sir.

A.C.P.: to suno tum ek worker banoge our ma owner banuga.

Abhijeet: ok sir.

Flash back end.

Mr regnier: Thank you sir agar aap aaj yaha nahi hota to mara crore ka nukshan ho jata.

A.C.P.: It's ok yah to hamare duty ha.

Mr regnier: laken sir aap ko kasha pata chala .

Abhijeet: jab who American shop me aya tha tab who chewing gum kha raha tha or jab me ring layne ke leya turned huwa our jab wapas muda to who chewing gum nahi kha raha tha our ring bhe gayab ho gaye the our jab uski talashe le tab us ke pass ring nahi nikle our fir jab who lady shop me aaye us ne jan booch kar who brooch gira diya our jab me usa uthana ke liya muda tab usne who ring jo American ne counter kea nechea chewing gum pe chipkae the who nikalkar apne coat me rakh deya.

Mr regnier: oh! Sir once again thank you.

A.C.P. : it's ok abhi to hame aur gang members ko bhe pakadna hame jana hoga.

A.C.P. our abhijeet waha se chale jate ha.

To Be Continue...

AND

Thank You to shweta, pari, divanims, mahafairy999, rai-the nightqueen, jannatfairy, crazyforpurvi, , .161, nehabarve01.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all of you that you have read my first chapter and review me please read my this chapter. Hope you will enjoy. Thank you.

In Bureau

In bureau A.C.P. asked to abhijeet:

A.C.P. : Abhijeet us American ya fir us lady ne apne gang ke bare me kuch bataya kya.

Abhijeet: no sir unko kuch nahi pata wo phone me he bate karte thea.

A.C.P. : phone company ko bolkar number ke detail nikalwao.

Abhijeet: ok sir.

Few min later.

Abhijeet enters in bureau.

A.C.P. : Abhijeet kuch pata chala ke phone kaha se aata tha.

Abhijeet: yes sir unha wadala me munna naam ke se phone aata tha.

A.C.P. : Abhijeet tum waha jao our search karo.

Abhijeet: ok sir ham abhi jate hai.

IN WADALA.

Abhejeet, daya, ghar ke andar jate hai our unhe koi nahi milta our fir wo searching karna suru kar date hai.

Abhijeet: daya tum us taraf jao our ne es taraf jata ho.

Daya: thick hae.

Abhijeet our daya chan been karna suru kar de te hae tabhi.

Abhijeet: daya yeh decho mujhe kya mila.

Daya: kya mila.

Abhijeet: yeh decho es paper per kuch likha hua he.

Daya: yeh to kehse jagha ka address ha.

Abhijeet: chalo ham waha jakar dekhte hae.

Daya: rucko pahle me A.C.P. sir ko bata deta ho.

Abhijeet: thick hae.

Daya A.C.P. sir ko phone lagata hae fir.

A.C.P.: ha daya kuch pata chala.

Daya: ha sir ham ek jagha ka address mela hae.

A.C.P.: thick ha us address me jao our achi tarah chan been karo.

Daya: yes sir ham abhi wahi ja rahe hae.

A.C.P.: thick hae jaldi jao.

Phone me baat khatam hone ke baad.

Daya: chalo abhijeet ab chalet hae.

Abhijeet: hae chalo.

Abhijeet our daya us address per pahuch jate hae.

Daye: abhijeet lagta hae sahi jagha per pahuche hae hum.

Abhijeet: hae sahi kah rahe ho tum.

Daya: chalo andar chalkar deakhte hae.

Abhijeet: ha chalo.

Daya our abhijeet andar jate hae our fir.

Abhijeet: daya teen logh hi dikhae de rahe hae.

Daya: thick hae chalo ander chalte hae.

Abhijeet: thick hae darwaja todne ke lea taeyarr ho daya.

Daya: who to me hamesha taeyarr rehta hoe.

Abhijeet: thick hae fir todo darwaja.

Daya darwaja todta hae our fir abhijeet our daya andar

Jate hae fir mujrim unhe dekhkar firing shuru

Kar dae te hae.

Mujrim1: dhis dhis dhis …..

Mujrim2: dhis dhis…

Mujrim3: dhis dhis dhis dhis…..

Daya: dhis dhis dhis…..

Abhijeet: dhis dhis dhis dhis….

Mujrim1: ah!ah!

Mujrim2: ah!ah!

Mujrim3 (munna) bhag raha hota hae our daya our abhijeet bhe us ke pecha bhagte hae our fir thodi der baad woh pakda jaata hae our fir daya our abhijeet use bureau le jate hae.

In Bureau

Abhijeet: sir yae hae munna.

A.C.P.: our es ke our gang member kaha hae.

Abhijeet: sir wo firing me mare gae

A.C.P.: to batao munna wo sare rings kaha hae jot um ne sare jewelers se lote hae.

Munna: sir wo sare rings hamare boss ke pass hae.

A.C.P.: kya! tumhara bhe koe boss hae.

Munna: hae sir.

A.C.P.: abhijeet our daya tum dono jao our boss ko pakad kar lao.

Abhijeet: ok sir.

Daya: ok sir.

Abhijeet our daya boss ko pakadne kae leye nikalte hae our fir do,teen min me waha pahuch jate hae fir:-

Abhijeet: daya lagta hae yahi boss hae.

Daya: hae lagta to hae

Boss: ha ab ham bahut mala mal ho gae chalo ab seher chod kar chalte hae es se pahle c.i.d. aa jae.

Boss ka sathe: ha chalo ab chalte hae.

Tabhe daya darwaja todta hae fir.

Abhijeet: C.I.D. aa jaege nahi aa gahe hae.

Boss: c.i.d. abe bhag

Wo dono bhagte hae our daya our abhijeet unke peeche bhagte hae fir do,teen min baad wo dono pakde jate hae our fir daya our abhijeet unhe c.i.d. bureau.

A.C.P.: chalo ab wo rings jo tumne jewelers se lote hae wo wapas karo.

Boss: sir yeh lo rings. Our sir hame maff kar do.

A.C.P.: maff kar du kae se kar do abhi to tum he jail me 2 sal chakhi bhe peese ne hae.

C.I.D. wo rings jewelers ko wapas kar dete hae.

THE END.


End file.
